Since batteries are portable and mobile, they are widely used for various kinds of appliances, including electric vehicles. Although there are a lot of types of batteries, including fuel, thermal, sun-power, etc., they all possess a basic feature, i.e., output voltage. It is highly desirable to adjust the output voltage to requirements of equipment to be powered.